Ask the Exorcists! A DGrayMan Q & A!
by Midori Hara
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite D.Gray-Man characters a question? Well now here's your chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! And I'm here to take a spin on things and let all you guys out there take a swing at asking all your favorite -Man characters questions!

To submit a question for a charcter:

-Send me either a PM or a review with a question specifying a character who it's for. For instance use "Allen: [insert question here]" or just "Allen" No confusing me please! .

-Try to keep the questions at a T rated level. I beg you.

-Questions for the author are allowed, and welcomed!

-Suggestions or dares are also allowed and welcomed!

- I do not enjoy yaoi or yuri. But I will allow dares involving it. Please, again, keep it at a T rated level.

Enjoy~!

-Jen


	2. The First Round!

Jen: Hello, and welcome to the first D Gray Man "Ask the Exorcists!"! A DGM Q & A!

I am Jen, and I'll be asking the DGM cast the questions you requested! *evil grin*

Everyone: *shivers*

Jen: Awww come on guys! The rehearsal wasn't THAT bad! *grins again* Anyway~! To the questions!

First question from WolfInferno! To Allen, "Do you like Lenalee? (I know, I'm evil to stress him)"

Allen: *blushes* Well… I uh…

Lavi: It's obvious he does! *grins*

Allen: Yes, I do *blushes*

Jen: Ehehehe, I totally knew it! *Ahem* Okay~! Next question, or should I say questions, from Sannin-Songo!

To Lavi, "Is the eye patch really necessary? And even if it is necessary could you please take off said eye patch?"

Allen: Yeah, Lavi, I've been wondering that for a while now too.

Lavi: Of course it's necessary! It keeps the fangirls waiting! *winks* I'll take it off. . . to please all the lovely ladies of course!

Everyone else: *leans in to see*

Lavi: Under this eye patch. . .

Everyone else: _Yes. . . ? _

Lavi: *takes off eye patch* IS ANOTHER EYEPATCH! *grins devilishly*

Everyone else: *falls over*

Jen: Sorry fangirls, you all need to wait a bit longer… Okay! Next question from Sannin-Songo! To Jasdero and David!

Jasdero: YAY! WE GET A QUESTION! HEE!

David: YEAH~!!! *punches air*

Jen: Question,"Is the song you sing right before you combine and become Jasdevi really necessary? Not saying that I don't like it and all, I adore it, but is it really necessary?"

Everyone: . . .

David: YOU DON'T LIKE OUR SINGING~!!???

Jasdero: I FEEL HURT! HURT! HEE!

Jen: Next one from Sannin-Songo to Komui! "Did you hear that Lenalee got pregnant by Allen and now they're both gonna run off to Iceland?"

Komui: (&^)$#^!&%$!#*$%!*&%?!?!?!??!?!?!?!! MY POOR LENALEE~!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out giant drill* ALLEN WILL BE NEUTERED RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!!!!

Allen: O_O; ; ; OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! *flees*

Komui: GET BACK HERE!!!!

Lenalee: *hits her insane overprotective brother on the head with her dark boots*

Jen: *sweatdrop* _What have I gotten myself into? _OKAY! Final question from Sannin-Songo! To Yu!

Kanda: *death glare*

Jen: "Why don't you cut your hair? And also just think you should know this everyone at my school thinks you look like a girl."

Me: Kanda's hair is in a traditional Japanese samurai's style!

Kanda: It is where I come from. And whoever called me a girl, give me their name so I can kill them.

Jen: Now a few questions from Pokemonlovers! Number one! To Kanda!

Kanda: Tch! Another damn question.

Jen: GET OVER IT. Anywho! To Kanda, "You hate when someone call you 'Yu'. Why?"

Kanda: Calling me by my first name is too personal and impolite for my taste. And when that baka rabbit calls me by my first name it sounds more like a pet name than my actual name.

Jen: Hmmm, okay then!

Next one! To Allen! "You like, eat everything. Do you like bell pepper?"

Allen: of course! It's food! But why does it have to be a vegetable?!

Jen: Annnnd the next one is to Kanda again! "Who is Alma for you?"

Kanda: *mumbles* He's just some kid I knew. We'll leave it at that.

Allen: *black side* oh are you so sure about that Kanda? Weren't you lovers? *grin*

Kanda: SHUT UP YOU DAMN MOYASHI!!!

Jen: And the last one is to Allen! "Are you thinking Kanda is your best friend?"

Allen: Why would he be? He's an ass. *glares at Kanda*

Kanda: *Glares back* *sparks fly*

Lavi: They're obviously _BEST _friends!

Jen: Just a few more questions guys! *smiles*

Everyone: *groans*

Jen: Next set of questions from Onna Ran! And they're all for Kanda! Okay first one! "Kanda, which one do you like? A moyashi or a rabbit? :D"

Kanda: Neither. I like my soba.

Everyone else: _I don't think he understands the question…_

Jen: Second. "What do you want to do after meet "that person?" And I guess, this "that person" is Alma Karma right?"

Kanda: Alma Karma? Hm? No.

Allen: Are you kidding me?! Your face was practically screaming "OHMAIGAWD! You're alive! I love you!"

Lavi: Yeah, I bet you two were perfect lovers back before anything happened!

Kanda: DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!

Jen: Last question, "If you lived in 21st century, what kind of job do you want?"

Everyone: Kendo instructor.

Kanda: I'd own a music store.

Lavi: A happy _J-POP_ music store? *grin*

Kanda: Are you asking for your death?! *starts to unsheathe Mugen*

Lavi: Maaaaaybe Yu-chan!

Kanda: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! *starts to chase Lavi around the room*

Jen: And the race is on! xD And now from Skitter, for Yu! "Would you rather save a bowl of soba noodles or Allen from the akuma?"

Allen: No doubt about it, he'd save the soba.

Kanda: *grumbles* Who keeps asking these kinds of questions anyway?!

Jen: And that's it— oh wait! There's one left here! And it's too~

Everyone: *gulp*

Jen: TIMCANPY! From me! *grin* So, Tim, did _you_ eat the pizza in the freezer?!

Timcanpy: *shakes head 'no' frantically*

Allen: OBJECTION!!!

Everyone else: *stress lines*

Jen: And that's REALLY it! Join us again for the next D Gray Man Q & A! Byee!

Everyone: Byeeee!

* * *

_**If you wish to submit a question to the Q & A for your favorite DGM character to answer, please send it in a PM or Review to me with the character it's for and the question! **_

_**Thanks so much to everyone for the questions and the support!**_

_**Special thanks to my buddies Nicole (the comedy genius) and Britteny (the DGM MASTAH! xD ) You guys rock! Thanks so much!**_

_**To submit a question for a character:**_

_**-Send me either a PM or a review with a question specifying a character who it's for. For instance use "Allen: [insert question here]" or just "Allen" No confusing me please!**_

_**-Try to keep the questions at a T rated level. I beg you.**_

_**-Questions for the author are allowed, and welcomed!**_

_**-Suggestions or dares are also allowed and welcomed!**_

_**- I do not enjoy yaoi or yuri. But I will allow dares involving it. Please, again, keep it at a T rated level.**_

**_Thank you again everyone! Keep sending those questions!_**

**_Jen, over and out!_**


End file.
